


Traumatized child

by Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Gen, Sesshoumarus family, bit of stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head/pseuds/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head
Summary: A little snippet from Sesshoumarus childhood. Just a short interlude with no serious thoughts behind it.>>No! Not again. He didn´t want to go through this torture again. His fingers were shaking when he carded them through his hair to remove the signs of the last time. Red, little bots fell from his fingertips into the high grass. They sparkled a bit as the sun met them with warm rays. But his inside…stayed cold and frozen with fear.<<





	Traumatized child

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Traumatized Child](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/289071) by -BaerenTatze-. 



> I had written this short story a few years ago under the pseudonym - BaerenTatze - and had translatet it now into english. The story was uploaded an a german fanfiction fanside.  
> When/If you find any spelling oder grammar (espacially grammar) mistakes please let me know.

He hid behind the tree. Tried not to get anyone to notice him. Wanted to become one with the smooth bark which was pressed against his back. In his stupid hope to not be seen he pressed his eyes together and even held his breath. The wind got stronger, got caught in his long hair und drove under his clothes. Goose bumps covered his delicate arms which were looped around his chest to give him the feeling of safety. In the distance he heard a voice. Calling for him. But he wouldn´t answer, wouldn´t give himself away. She would chastise him, this person who searched for him. Who will waiting for him and frighten him.

 _No!_ Not again. He didn´t want to go through this torture again. His fingers were shaking when he carded them through his hair to remove the signs of the last time. Red, little bots fell from his fingertips into the high grass. They sparkled a bit as the sun met them with warm rays. But his inside…stayed cold and frozen with fear. He hasn´t felt such a fear in his whole life. But then this terrible person appeared and had forced him to do disgusting things. With his back to the tree trunk he slid to the ground, crouched between the high grass and pressed his forehead against his knees. _Damn!_ A sob escaped his dry throat and echoed unnaturally loud over the meadow and like chimes in his ears. He clapped one hands over his mouth as if to prevent the sob to escape afterwards. Scared.

He could feel how the presence got closer. It was familiar, but it wouldn´t help against the horror that overtake him when this person would finally find him. There was someone who got closer and closer. Around the tree. With the back to the sun so that he could just make out the black outline before him. He had to look up to this person because he still crouched in the grass.

A hand reached out to him, slowly, stroked soft through his silvery hair, scratched soothing his neck. “Come, Come, you don´t need to be scared.” It was all the person said, but his deep gentle voice took a part of his fear away and he didn´t shivered that much anymore. Careful he took the mans hand who stood so big and strong in front of him and let himself be lifted to his feet. He drew new courage as the voice gave him the strength to stood and leave the hiding place behind the tree. But then…then she was suddenly there! The person, the creature, who had the power to let his fear grow and his limbs to go rigid. _“Sesshoumaru!”_ The voice of this individual was so high and loud and burned itself in his mind.

He tightened his muscles, shocked, wanted to free himself but was being held by the man at his side. _“Sesshoumaru!”_ Again this voice! He wanted to run away, just being able to run away from this terrible person.

He had never encountered something horrible like this creature. Not that she looked like a monster, the opposite! The eyes were sparkling golden and the silvery hair played along her shoulders in the wind. Still. When she saw him there was something forming in her eyes. She ran towards him, caught his arm and pulled him to her. He wanted to scream but all air was forced from his lungs when she pressed his body against her own. Minimizing his mobility.In his short life – ten years in total – this was the worst.

He turned his head to the man, hoped to receive any form of help and support from him. Fingers clawed at his hair and his scalp hurt. The man shook his head and said to the small boy: “Do understand, Sesshoumaru, she´s your little sister and loves to style your hair. Be a good big brother and let her has her fun. Yes?”

The person who clutched him – his little sister of seven years who let him tremble in fear – snorted outraged and shouted: “Sessi-nii-chan! Where are these nice red bows I plugged in your hair? You have thrown them away again, don´t you?”


End file.
